plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Gnome
Golden Gnomes are a type of hidden trophy that is hidden around the Backyard Battleground and gamemodes in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Some Golden Gnomes can only be found by shooting/hitting a rectangular button with two white mushrooms and a white circle in the background of the button. Buttons like these can be found in places like Agent Rose's base. Others stand on a pedestal, such as at Agent Corn's base, or are lying down on the ground or in rubble, such as in Z-Mech Steve's base. There are a total of 54 Golden Gnomes in the entire game. There are 2 in each Team Vanquish map, there are 6 in each Gardens & Graveyards/Herbal Assault map and the other 14 are hidden in the Backyard Battleground. If the player manages to find multiple Golden Gnomes, they can answer the phone box in the Backyard Battleground and unlock the secret Golden Gnome Trophy Area, where they can see all the Gnomes they have collected while being able to find some chests. If the player manages to find all 54 Golden Gnomes, a secret door will open and the player can open three chests. In the Gnome area, there is a big chest which requires 200 stars to open. If it is opened, a customization item, called the Everlasting Crown, will be unlocked. There are no Gnomes in the maps added after the game's initial release. All Golden Gnome locations 1: After completing the simple quest to unlock Dave-Bot 3000's garage door, find the table next to the car. There is a Golden Gnome on the table. 2: Travel to the Soccer Field and go on the bleachers. Walk along the edge of the bleachers until you are behind the scoreboard. If you are on the back of the bleachers, then use a character with a jump ability like Peashooter or Super Brainz to jump on top of the scoreboard, where a Golden Gnome is located. 3: Go to the far side of the marketplace near the ZomDocks and go behind where there is a drainage pipe on the wall near the water. Look inside the drainage pipe to find a Golden Gnome. 4: Go into the sewers on the entrance closest to the Zombie base, and go left. Down the corridor on the right side of the wall is a Golden Gnome behind some iron bars. 5: While you're still in the sewers, look for a narrow footpath that connects two platforms. If you look across the gap, then there should be a pair of copper pipes on the left side of the wall. Use a character like Scientist or Citron to cross the gap and go onto a narrow catwalk above the sludge. Behind the copper pipes is a Golden Gnome. 6: As a plant, go into the Hero Portal for Agent Rose. Behind the fountain on the right side there is a Mushroom Button. Shoot the Mushroom Button and the part of the fountain will explode, revealing a Golden Gnome inside. 7: As a plant, go into the Hero Portal for Agent Corn. Locate the chest on the left side of the barn, and walk past it and turn right into a narrow alley, where a Golden Gnome is there sitting on a pedestal. 8: As a plant, go into the Hero Portal for Agent Citron. Once inside, go straight ahead of the portal entrance and collect the Golden Gnome on a table to the left. 9: Once you have completed the main quests for the plants, go down into the secret passage in Dave-Bot's garage that is unlocked by completing the main quests. On the bridge over the lake, find a Mushroom Button on the left side of the bridge and shoot it. A log will pop out of the river on the left side with a Golden Gnome on top. 10: Respawn as a zombie and head towards the mansion, then go past the Multiplayer Portal on the left side of the mansion, where a Golden Gnome is leaning against a tombstone near the gate. 11: As a zombie, go into the Hero Portal for Super Duper Brainz. Walk up to the staircase to the left of where Super Duper Brainz is standing, and collect the Golden Gnome behind the statue. 12: As a zombie, go into the Hero Portal for Steve the Z-Mech (Z-Mech 11011-3). The Golden Gnome is sitting in the driver seat of a small red go-kart. 13: As a zombie, go into the Hero Portal for Ol' Deadbeard, and go towards him at his desk, then go right to enter his bedroom. There is a Golden Gnome on the bookshelf in the right corner of the room. 14: In the Zombie base, drop down the hatch next to Dr. Patient. Walk forward and turn around until you have a clear view of the back wall, where a Golden Gnome is sitting on a ledge. Use Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump to clear the gap and collect the Gnome. Gnomes 15-54: These Golden Gnomes are all found in multiplayer maps. There are guides of where the Golden Gnomes are on the multiplayer maps on this wiki. Gallery GoldenGnome1.jpg|A golden gnome in the Leaf Agent garage on the Plant's side of the Backyard Battleground GoldenGnome3.jpg GoldenGnome2.jpg|Another Golden Gnome under a bridge in the Great White North Gnome Silhouette.jpg|Golden Gnome Silhouette pl:Złoty Gnom Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 items Category:Items Category:Trophies